


Take. This. Off.

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little nsfw spuffy p w/o p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take. This. Off.

     Buffy pulled back from his mouth, his kiss. Bruised, tired, miserable; hard vampire kisses from a big, dumb, sexy vampire were last on Buffy’s Need List, she was _positive_. She pulled his mouth back to hers and delighted in feeling him gasp for air he didn’t need.  
  
     "Take this off.“ Buffy tugged the black tee and spoke practically into his mouth. This was a mess and this was _sick_  but it felt good, if not right. "You heard me. Take. This. Off." 

     "Such a bossy little chit, you know. No need to tell me again-” Spike broke their kiss to reveal a pale, chiseled chest Buffy’s hot hands touched reflexively, almost tickling him. _Almost_ , he promised himself. He guessed he’d haveta change the Slayer-Killer mantle on his mailbox. _No one at that address anymore._ Buffy snaked her arms around his neck and lifted herself up his body, the strength of her heat and heart beat startling him to guide them against the wall. 

     "After this, I’ll _haveta_ kill you.“ Her sinister whisper in his ear, her teeth lingered on his ear lobe just shy of drawing his blood.  
  
     "You can keep trying, pet.” One hand cradled her neck, keeping their mouths close, and one hand held her middle, keeping her chest and hips flush to his; against him she was grinding and twitching in an uncharacteristic loss of control he loved on her. “I showed you mine, love.” He prodded her gently until she pulled her shirt over her shoulders and tossed it aside. His eyes lingered over her the cups of her bra; his jaw ticked- feeling satisfied and predatory and just the tiniest bit evil. Grabbing his shoulders she slammed his back and head against the wall, _hard_.   
  
     "No biting.“ She was still kissing him, furiously, desperately, his cool chest against the heat in hers. Tearing his mouth away from her hard lips he pressed his tongue from her collarbone to her jaw hinge, fighting to keep a smile off his face he knew she’d stake him for.  
  
     "Just a taste, love?” He was teasing, unless she was up for that, too. But he felt a shudder betray her body, and couldn’t help wondering if it was from satisfaction or fear. _Slayer’s a goddamn jigsaw_. She slammed his head against the wall again, shattering every deliberate thought of her.

      "Next time you taste my fist, Spike.“ Using her body weight she pushed off the wall behind them and pulled him down to the floor on top of her, rather ungracefully, if either could’ve cared. 

     "Don’t make promises, Slayer.” Her body beneath him excited him.  He wondered what a younger him would’ve done with a situation like this. His hands ripped through skirt and panty to earn him happy Slayer sighs and her fingernails pushing into his back for more. Her eyes were shut tight, which stung him at first and then flattered him.  _Rot_ if he knew why.


End file.
